


alternative ending ~ 273 days

by LarryStylinson_2010



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson_2010/pseuds/LarryStylinson_2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a alternative ending for my book on wattpad (273 days, @_StylinsonLover_) </p><p> </p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/story/38218238-273-days-%C2%BB-l-s-mpreg-short-story/parts</p>
            </blockquote>





	alternative ending ~ 273 days

day 273 ~ february 3rd

 

 

as louis tomlinson sits on the sofa, he smiles softly at the black and white picture frame. inside the picture frame was a photo of himself, his fiance and 1 year old son. it was taken by liam or one of the boys, when it was zayn's birthday. louis was sitting in harry's lap, and noah was smiling brightly while sitting in his daddy's lap. a small family, who are just going to add another.

louis stroked the picture, smiling as he heard noah's small voice from the dining room.

"papa coming home today" he shouts, running into the living room.

louis chuckles, nodding at his son.

273 days were over, and harry was coming home at 5pm tonight.

"yeah buddy. but he won't be home until later though. why dont you go play in your room. be careful not to wake sophie up" louis smiled, tickling the boys sides.

"okay daddy" noah smiles, walking into the shared nursery.

 

 

 

louis sighs, sinking back into the black sofa.  
he found out he was having a girl on the day he head his biggest scare, leading both louis and zayn to the emergency room; after celebrating liam and zayn's engagement. louis cried for hours finding out that he and harry were having a baby girl, and cried while on the video diary. sophie grace was born on the 15th of january - a few days premature - and was able to come home 4 days later.

noah was over the moon when he was told, after niall picked him up from day care, that daddy had a surprise for him, and that surprise ended up being a tiny person to play with.

of course being the nicest person ever, jay and anne were with louis when he was rushed to have a emergency c-section, and even though the situation, anne filmed the birth for harry.

but that video didnt get sent, and since then, only letters have been sent.

he wants sophie to be a surprise for his fiance.

and at 5pm that day, he will get the surprise of his life.

going back to reality, louis sighed as he looked around the living room and dining room. he had major cleaning to do before his fiance came home. and after he gets home, friends and family will come over to have a get together. oh how louis missed that curly haired boy.

he just prayed noah was quiet, and that the 20 day old baby didnt make a sound.

"daddy, papa come home now?" noah asked at lunch, while louis was by the island making a sandwich for both him and noah.

"a few more hours baby. are you excited?" the 20 year old asked. (he turned 20 last december, while harry turned 21 2 days ago).

noah's curly hair bounced, and he gasped. "of course. get to see my papa again"

louis smiled, he's glad noah's home today, because if he wasnt, louis doesnt know what he would do.

"im glad. and are you going to give him a hug when you see him?" he asks, leaning down to give the 2 year old his plate.

"of course" noah smiled, nodding his head before going to sit on his chair.

"when soph up?" noah asks, looking over at the young boy.

"now. i'll just go get her. you be good" louis spoke, looking down at the boy before heading off to the shared nursery.

"there's my beautiful girl" louis smiled, walking over to the white crib.

sophie was wide awake, looking up at the roof with her big green eyes.

"you need a change my baby" louis smiled, holding her small body close to his.

he lays her down on the changing table, smiling at his video camera.

"papa is coming home today. and he finally gets to meet you. oh how excited is he going to be, and dont forget shocked. you look so much like him my baby" louis whispered, while changing the light brown haired girl, who was sucking on her dummy.

"lets go see your brother" louis smiled, kissing her soft cheek.

sophie sighed while snuggling into her daddy's neck.

he wondered if she'll know who harry is.

"noah baby, you okay?" he asks, looking down at the pouting boy.

"no more tears" noah hiccuped, looking up at louis.

louis was confused, and bent down to his height.

"what buddy?" he asked, shifting sophie over slightly.

"no more tears, cause papa home" noah speaks, smiling sadly at louis.

"i know baby. i know" louis spoke, kissing noah's forehead.

 

 

 

"are you sure, you'll be alright driving there? i mean i can help lou" liam spoke, bouncing jace on his hip.

"dont be silly, the kids are taking a nap on the way. and i'll drive safe. it will be okay" louis spoke, smiling down at noah was, who was looking up at his dad.

"just be careful. now you should go. it'll take an hour at max, or 2 and i'll stay here to greet the people" liam smiled, walking towards the front door.

"thank you so much. i'm so nervous"

"why? its harry" liam laughed, helping louis put the kids into their winter jackets.

"yes; but he hasn't seen us in 9 1/2 months, and he hasnt even met sophie yet. its a good nervous. i think" the 20 year old confesses.

liam smiled, "go. i'll be here" he winked, before closing the door behind him.

"alright babies, lets go get papa" louis spoke, holding noah's tiny hand in his, as he carried the baby car seat to the car.

"now noah, you need to nap in the car or you'll be tired for when papa comes home" louis speaks, opening the back door to let noah climb in.

"okay" noah nods his head, pushing his curls out his eyes.

"good boy" louis winks, helping him strap in before helping sophie into the car.

he gets into the front seat, smiling at the kids before pulling out.

"lets go see papa"

 

 

 

as louis drives to the nearest airport, knowing that harry was dude to be home in a few hours he felt something was off.

he turned to noah, and saw the 2 year old asleep next to his sister and before he could frown his phone started to ring. he sighed, having to ignore the phone call as he was driving on the highway. it wasnt until 3 rings later, that louis groaned in frustration having to pull over and answer the phone call.

"hello" louis spoke, not wanting to give away the anger in his voice. he just wanted to see his harry.

"mr tomlinson?" a voice spoke, making louis panic and try to figure out who and what was going on.

"this is he?" louis answer, but more like questioning himself.

"mr tomlinson, i regret to inform you but mr styles wont be coming home today" the man spoke, making louis freeze.

"what....what do you mean, not coming home today?" the 20 year old spoke, his words coming out in fright.

"mr styles passed away a few days ago. we tried to connect you, but it seems like your phone was off"

louis gulped, a shaky hand coming to his mouth. "thats true....my harry, his not dead?"

"im sorry for you loss mr tomlinson, but i'll call you soon again to figure out any arrangements"

 

 

 

 

the sky started to shake, and start to pour down with rain as he drove home.

he lost his love, his life...the father of his kids. he felt like harry took him with him.

and the saddest part.....harry never got to watch his last video.


End file.
